When hannah met friends
by kimmi lee
Summary: When hannah met friends.
1. miley mets joey and phoebs

When hannah met friends.

We meet a young girl called miley she lives in malibu and then her dad says we ar moving to new york.

Miley says what to her dad.

Robby ray says you ,me lily and jackson are moving to new york.

Miley says omg dad.

Ellie comes in with lily and they say what you are moving.

Lily says I am going too.

Elle what about me.

Robby says you can come too as well.

In new york rachel and ross are at central perk.

Rachel says apparntly someone buy moncia and chandler old apartment.

Ross says great when are they moving in.

rachel says next week.

A week later the stewart family , truscott and delgado have moved in to number 20, 19.

jackson says this is great apartment dad.

Miley says you think.

Lil and elle says this so cool we can also get our stuff in it.

Robby says I am a good daddy aren't I .

lil says we know that dude.

Elle says what is jackson doing.

Robby and miley say his usual self.

Elle says I think he think he is the the commnder of this flat quack quack duck .

Miley says who is that outside.

My name is trigger I am the janitor of block.

They all said ok then.

Elle says he has been here for yonks.

Lily the previous tennent was an actor.

Miley says what was his name then.

Elle says his name is joey tribani.

Miley says he used to be in days of our lives right.

Lil says yes.

Robby says an actor man I need to lay down.

A knock the door .

Robby says who is it.

My name is phoebe .

Lil says come in then.

Phoebe says welcome to the neighbourhood.

Miley was thinking to herself she is a hippie and a weirdo too.

Ellie is saying who used to lived across the hall.

Phoeb e says moncia and chandler friends of my.

Lil says she is a great chef.

Jackson says to party over there.

Elle says cool dude.

Miley says whatever.

Robby ray says do what you want you always do.

Miley says what are you talking about dad.

Robby says note bud.

Miley says oh whatever dad.

Robby says alright duck.

Miley says ok.

Elle says what are you two talking about.

They said nothing to ellie.

Elle say aliright then.

Lil says calm down jackson.

Jackson whats up with you.

Lil says ok .

Elle says cool.

Phoebe says do you know hannah montana.

Miley says nop.

Elle stated we don't know her.

Phoebs says oh right.

Jackson says dude.

Then an hour later joey comes and say hi to the new neighbours.

Joey sees his mate phoebe he says hi phoebs.

Phoebe says hi back to joey.

Joey says who is the pretty ladies.

Elle says whatever mate.

Miley and lil says go elle.

Jackson says he try chatting up the girls.

Robby says leave the girls alone dude.

Elle good one robby ray and jackson for sticking up for us.

Miley and lil say go on dudes.

Elle says I will sing my heart will go on.

Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are.I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door.

And you're here in my heart.

And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time.

And last for a lifetime.

And never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you.

One true time I hold to.

in my life we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are.

I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door.

And you're here in my heart.

And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.

And I know that my heart will go on.

We'll stay forever this way.

You are safe in my heart.

And my heart will go on and on.

Miley says you are good my turn watch this I will be singing when I look at you.

Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a soul.

A beautiful melody, when the nights are long.

Because there is no guarantee, this life is easy yea when my world is falling apart.

When there's no light to break up the dark.

That's when I, I, I look at you.

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>and I can't find my way home anymore.<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you.  
>I see forgiveness.<br>I see the truth.  
>You love me for who I am<br>like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone.

Yeah  
>When my world is falling apart<br>When there's no light to break up the dark  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<br>When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home anymore<br>That's when I, I, I look at you  
>You, appear just like a dream to me<br>Just like cyledoscope colors  
>That prove to me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know?  
>Your beautiful<br>Yeah yeah.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home anymore  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<br>I, look at you  
>Yeah yeah..<br>Oh oh.  
>You appear just like a dream to me.<p>

Lily say good song.

Phoebe and joey say we got to go.

They all to said to joey and phoebe good bye then.

Elle says thank god for that then.

They all said we know now too.

End of this chapter .


	2. Miley says whoo to friends

**Miley says whoo to friends.**

In the last miley and her posse move to new york , they met joey and phoebe.

They also was singing in this chapter as well as rapping you'll.

Cool dude I say.

Miley says should we go have look around central park as well hey.

Robby says

ok then.

Lily says lets me get change first.

Ellie I am coming then.

Jackson say I stay them.

They all went out to check out the scenery.

Miley says should go to a karaoke then.

They all said yes.

At the karaoke bar they all went in.

eille was the first one on the karaoke machine she sang perfume by .

So, what makeup should i choose?  
>how hashed up in my shoes<br>What is it?  
>They'll be running around the corner when we come<br>Like I was ?. wanna be the one like  
>Here we go, here we go<br>Here we go, here we go Cause we're bringing all the boys  
>And they're dropping all their toys<br>Yes, they're dropping all their toys  
>And we'll bringing all her noise<br>Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like<br>My perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like So, what makeup should i choose?<br>how hashed up in my shoes  
>What is it?<br>They'll be running around the corner when we come  
>Like I was ?.<br>wanna be the one like Here we go, here we go  
>Here we go, here we go<br>Cause we're bringing all the boys  
>And they're dropping all their toys<br>Yes, they're dropping all their toys  
>And we'll bringing all her noise<br>Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like<br>My perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like So they wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it<br>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it  
>They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it<br>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it  
>Let them being addicted to something that you ? can have<br>people can have  
>Don't wanna lead you on but you keep chasing,<br>I keep looking back, yes I keep looking back Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like My perfume, my perfume, my perfume<br>That's what they like Cause we're bringing all the boys And they're dropping all their toys  
>Yes, they're dropping all their toys<br>And we'll bringing all her noise  
>Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume<br>That's what they like  
>My perfume, my perfume, my perfume<br>So they wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it  
>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it<br>They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it  
>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it<br>They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it  
>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it<br>They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it  
>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it<br>They wanna get it, get it, da daw  
>miley says I am next on the karaoke machine I am singing boyfriend by big time rush.Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?<br>[Yeahh]  
>And there isn't anything they could of said or done<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that your alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
>Looking for a looking for a that your looking for a boyfriend<br>I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared just come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
>Can't fight that. let me down you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Let me take a little moment to find the right words<br>[To find the right words]  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>[Something that you've heard]  
>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<br>But I know I gotta put myself or worse  
>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard<br>That your looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friendYour boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>If you tell me where, I'm waiting here<br>Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
>Bigger then the Twilight love affair<br>I'll be here girl I swear  
>That your looking for a boyfriend<br>I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared just come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend<br>All I really want is to be your...  
>the two lillys and syd says shall we ellie do it.<p>

Ellie says lets doit sing the song then.

We will be singing girls will be girls by the ultra girls.If we do it at all, got to do it on my terms  
>Boys have had all the fun, now we figure it's our turn<br>Maybe you wanna play but we probably don't  
>There ain't many waves, now we're rocking the boat<br>We're all dressed up, and we're ready to go  
>Ready to goGirls will be girls<br>Trouble with a capital T  
>Girls will be girls<br>So baby don't wait up for me  
>Dangerously, heartbreaking, recklessly, trashtalking<br>Drama making, red-blooded, boy-loving girls  
>For better or worse<br>Girls will be girls  
>I tell you what's on my mind right before our changing<br>You say my dress is too short just watch me wear it  
>You want a sexier smile, but you wanna know,<br>We get our foot in the door, then we're out in the show  
>and there's nowhere to hide wherever you go<br>Wherever you go  
>Girls will be girls<br>Trouble with a capital T  
>Girls will be girls<br>So baby don't wait up for me  
>Dangerously, heartbreaking, recklessly, trashtalking<br>Drama-making, red-blooded, boy-loving girls  
>For better or worse<br>Girls will be girls  
>We decide to push your bodyDon't it feel good<br>And you know you want to change us even if you could  
>Maybe you wanna play the rules as we don't<br>We're all dressed up, are you ready to go  
>Ready to go, ready to go<br>Girls will be girls  
>Girls will be girls (girls will be girls)<br>Trouble with a capital T  
>Girls will be girls (girls will be girls)<br>So baby don't wait up for me  
>Dangerously, heartbreaking, recklessly, trashtalking<br>Drama-making, red-blooded, boy-loving girls  
>For better or worse<br>Girls will be girls

the end of this chapter.


End file.
